


Can I Get You?

by TheHauntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHauntress/pseuds/TheHauntress
Summary: In which Castiel found himself a tongue-tied mess despite his degree in Literature.





	Can I Get You?

 

Castiel was wiping the tables in a booth that just got abandoned by two sappy couples that were so engrossed with each other, they didn't seem to notice that their drinks were spilling all over the place.

Castiel huffed, he's sure he'll sound bitter but a little consideration on the part of the wait staff - a.k.a _him_ \- would be appreciated.

So wiped and wiped and wiped he did just so he could take his anger out and the next thing he knew, the table is already way _too_ squeaky clean. 

Humming his satisfaction, Castiel went back to the counter to continue cleaning when he heard the bell on the door rang. He turned to see a man with broad shoulders clad in leather jacket take up the booth he just cleaned, furthering his self-satisfaction. 

He took the notepad sitting on the counter and went over where the guy is sitting. The man probably noticed him making his way to him because he looked up and Castiel barely manages not to choke in his own spit at the sudden assault of green, _green_ eyes. 

Castiel took his eyes off of his but that was obviously the wrong move seeing as it only brought his attention to the guy's lips and _oh mah Lawd, what have I done to deserve this?_

The man's lips look so soft Castiel is itching to just lean in and get a taste of that gorgeous mouth. Castiel couldn't find any words to describe him. Handsome would be an understatement and even beautiful would still be lacking but there's just no other words in English that could describe the man before him and that was a fucking surprise, even to Castiel, seeing as he went to _fucking_ college and got a degree in Literature.

"Uh..." The guy spoke, obviously trying to get Cas' attention and probably telling him that he's ' _staring too much, back the fuck off_ '. Castiel understands that, he doesn't mind one bit really. What he minds is the fact that the man's voice is so gorgeous and deep that Cas wanted to squirm away the possible boner he would've just from the man saying _uh_.

He didn't even realized that he dropped his jaw sometime ago; he only felt it when he tried to grit his teeth but felt his mouth shut with a loud click. 

_Get your shit together, Novak._  

Okay, Castiel can do this. He isn't some lust-driven guy that's just run by sex. He may not be like most of the normal people, but he's _decent_. 

"So," He said, pen hovering over his notepad as he cleared his throat. "Can I order you?" 

The man before him blinked a couple of times before frowning in confusion and that's when Castiel realized his mistake.

"That's---" He desperately wanted to growl but that might give the other man the wrong idea so he just cleared his throat and said, "What I mean is, can I get you?"

Castiel winced and this time, he physically facepalmed himself. 

" _Fuck_." He breathe, praying to the gods up there that the guy didn't heard him.

"I really mean to say 'can I help you' and 'can I get your order' or maybe, 'what can I get you' but seeing as I'm not at my finest, I was hoping you'll let me start over." He sighed, it's not exactly the truth seeing as he was just goddamn flustered by a guy - a _very_ gorgeous guy, but still just a guy - but that's no reason for unprofessionalism. "May I help you with your order now?"

The man before him grinned. It's so bright Castiel thought he should've covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Actually, yeah." He smiled, this time, salaciously, and Castiel could feel himself blush which he fights adamantly. "I'd like to order your number with a date with you on the side."

This time, Castiel just let his jaw dropped.

"Wha-? What?" He stuttered. God, this is pathetic. Castiel has already been hearing things and the guy's been there for all five minutes.

He blinked and the next thing he knew the man was pushing towards him a napkin with a number on it. 

_His_ , Castiel's mind helpfully supplied. 

Then the guy was pulling out his phone from the inside right pocket of his leather jacket, holding it out to him.

"Are you serious?" Castiel can't help but blurt out.

"Well, yeah. As an employee of this coffee shop, you're kinda obligated to give me what I ordered." The guy smiled smugly, seemingly proud of himself for that thought.

 Well, _technically_ , he's right.

"If you're sure." Castiel replied, tentatively taking the phone like a scared animal. 

"Oh, believe me. I _am_ sure." The guy leered back, making Castiel even redder than he already is. 

"Okay..." Castiel answered, typing his number on the guy's phone.

"Awesome." The guy said - Dean, as written on the napkin above the number.

"I'll see you 'round then. How's tonight doing for you?" 

"T-Tonight?"

God, Castiel must've sound like an idiot. 

"Yeah. Like they all say, why delay the inevitable?" Dean smirked. 

_Cocky_. 

Huh, Castiel never thought he'd fall for those but Dean's cockiness is just bordering on sexy, flirty and playful and nowhere near rude or boastful. 

"Tonight's good. I... I have nothing going on for tonight."

"Awesome." 

Dean, then, clapped his hands and stood up, heading for the door and it's not until he opened it that Castiel realized what's happening. 

"Wait! What about your order?" 

Dean smiled, almost between amused and shy. "I already ate here awhile ago, Cas. The crowd just kept you too busy to notice me."

_What?_

Dean laughed and Castiel must've said the thought out loud.

"Don't sweat it, Cas. I really only came back to get your number."

This time, Castiel's smile came slowly as the words registered to him, gradually taking over his whole face til his smile is making his eyes crinkle.

Dean could do nothing but stand in _awe_ and he couldn't help but rub the back of his neck nervously.

Castiel laughed and maybe, he recognized the gesture for what it was and Dean tried not to blush hard abd failed _tremendously_

_Damn, not even on date one and he could already read me like a book._

He smiled shyly and waved a little before going.

"Dean?" Cas called and he turned around to see the other man smiling softly. "I'm looking forward for tonight."

"Yeah, Cas." Dean sighed the word dreamily. "Me, too."

                                              •••

The date wasn't anything special. Just burgers and fries taken out and eaten on Dean's car. 

And if they happened to kiss and make out in the backseat of the Impala, well, no one but them needs to know that.

Especially, not the grandkids they've had several years later.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhh, feels good to get some of my creative juices back


End file.
